Dark Chocolate and Icing
by bluecupcakes
Summary: Miki Okkido is a bright, intelligent girl whose love for Pocky almost rivals her hate for Kyoya Ootori, ever since he started calling her names. However, things change for the unexpected when she gets engaged to him in an arranged marriage! Note: A really 'dere' story. Tsundere, Kuudere and Dandere to be found inside!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi, y'all! I was just _itching _for a good tsundere sort of fic, and I found an old plot bunny sleeping in the corner.

(OPTIONAL plot summary, skip if you would like)

This story is about a girl called Miki Okkido! She's the kind of girl who is more of a Tamaki type of person, if you know what I mean. You know, the kind that falls for syrupy nonsense like, "beautiful," and "princess," and stuff like that? She doesn't really like Kyoya that much. She considers him cold and his politeness to be a facade.

Unfortunately, when her parent's flower arranging company is about to be bought by a new competitor, the Ootori family is the only one who can save them. But Kyoya's father wants something in return.

He sees that Miki is a very bright, intelligent girl who is a natural 'people person', and pretty as well. That type of wife needs to smooth things over with the media and generally manage good relations. So he marries the son closest in age, Kyoya, off to her in exchange for generous financial support.

Miki is willing to put up with it for family sakes, but displeasure about this marriage from Kyoya _constantly _is starting to bug her. She's the only one he yells at, and is annoyed with. It's not a very happy time for her.

However, things change when Kyoya starts to care, little by little. )

STORY

First chapter: Pocky, Syrup and Simple Rings

I eagerly opened the doors to the Host Club. A shimmer of sparkles rained out and the bright white light faded to reveal the hosts.

My favorite, Tamaki, who blew a kiss to me and winked.

Honey, the adorable senior who always made me fangirl because of his cuteness!

Mori, the solid, dependable one who rescued me from a fix or two but barely said a word each time.

Hikaru, the mischievous twin whose description of his pranks always brightened my day.

Kaoru, the more understanding one who was there for me when I felt sad.

Haruhi, whose bluntness was refreshing in a school full of fakely polite people.

And Kyoya...I didn't like Kyoya. He was a cold kind of person, the ice cube to my hot chocolate. If it wasn't for him, my Host Club experience would be perfect.  
>But for some damnable reason, he didn't like me at all.<p>

To everyone else, he was calm, and cool, and collected, and polite.

But even though I tried to be nice to him, he was often mean. When he wasn't being mean, he ignored me.

Do you need an idea?

*FLASHBACK*

I was a freshman at Ouran High and I had heard many _amazing _things about the host club and its _charming _boys. I really wanted to see myself what that was like.

So I ran through the door in my ridiculous banana-colored uniform, and _tripped. _ Tamaki senpai immediately helped me up, saying in a low, seductive voice, "Oh, my angel, I wouldn't want a bruise on your face to mar your prettiness in any way!" Even though I knew that this was just his Host Club persona, I really liked it. What? I hate to admit, but I'm kind of a sucker for cheesy romance, like fifty roses and surprise gifts and tender kisses on the forehead. And if movies could be people, Tamaki was _Titanic _and _The Notebook_ rolled into a corny, half-Japanese, _handsome _package.

He is still my favorite host!

"_Oh god,_" I heard Kyoya say in the background. "_We have one more of those 'syrupy nonsense' girls." _

I scowled. "Ootori-san, I CAN HEAR YOU! Don't call me syrupy nonsense girl! I mean, I like cheesy and corny but there's nothing wrong with that, ok? I still have a strong head on my shoulders! I manage the accounting for my family because despite liking Twilight, I am really good at math and I don't know what that has to do with syrup and wait what was I-"

"Just stop talking, Please, Okkido-san. You're giving me a headache."

And from then on, I _despised _him.

*END FLASHBACK*

I say to Kyoya, who is the manager for the Host Club, "Please, Ootori-senpai, can I have an hour for the next two weeks with Tamaki?"

He smirked, and said, "I wouldn't expect otherwise." Then he muttered something.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yowled, much like my cat, Yuki, when someone accidentally steps on his tail.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise, syrup!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT!" I yelled.

From the disastrous first occasion that we met each other, all he called me was "Syrup", in reference to my love for the romantic, "syrupy" nonsense that Tamaki spouted out like a fountain spouted out water. It sounds like an endearment, BUT IT'S NOT! He knows I hate it, and that's why he does it. He even smiles when he calls me that, because he is SUCH a sadist! Aargh!

I sit with Tamaki and all the other girls, who, like me, are a sucker for his sweet words and attention.

"Oh, angels, today, we're going to try 'Commoner' snacks! Like Pocky! HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted the last word and waited for the brown-haired boy to come.

"Senpai, come on! It's only Pocky!" She admonished.

"What is...Pocky?" I asked. I had never even heard about it before!

"You'll see," said Haruhi, and muttered, "stupid rich people" under her breath.  
>"Haruhi, I can hear you!" I said.<p>

"I'm sorry, Miki-chan, but _really, _do you not know what Pocky is?"

"Well, I guess that I am about to find out, anyway!"

"Here you go, princesses!" Tamaki kisses the tip of each...I see it now, it's like a bread stick, sort of, dipped into strawberry and chocolate cream. So he kisses the tip of each of the Pocky and several girls faint from the prospect of an indirect kiss. However, I am more interested in trying this sweet that Haruhi has made such a big deal about.

I take a bite, and immediately sigh in contentment.

"This is so good! You're right, Haruhi! I AM stupid to miss out on such a thing!"

I buy a pack from Haruhi for a cheap price-about 20,000 yen.

I'm in a super good mood as I coast along home inside my limo, munching this time on Green Tea Pocky. I like this flavor, but I like strawberry more, I decide.

When the car stops at my house, I get out, walk through the huge garden up to the main entrance,a huge brass door, and the doorman, Kyou, opens the door for me with the tip of his hat. My cat Yuki runs to me and puts his head up expectantly. I pat it and he purrs.

I hear footsteps and crane my neck to see who's in the hall. It's father! Why would he be home, though, he's usually at work!

I am about to ask him why, but he says in a grave voice, "Miki-chan, please join us in the sitting room."

All of my questions are pushed to the back of my head when I hear the tone of his voice. Father is always, always, cheerful! Something is wrong.

"No, no, mother is okay," he says, reading my thoughts. "In fact, she's waiting for you in the sitting room. Hurry!"

We both walk briskly and enter the business-like room. I seat myself in a chair in the middle of my father, and my mother.

"Precious, we only have a little time before they come. All I ask of you-is to do this for the sake of our family."  
><em>Wait, what? Who is THEY? What is happening? Are we going to get kidnapped? <em>

I am shocked to see the people entering the room. They are Yoshio Ootori, and that bastard Kyoya, that business-tyrant's SON!

However, I am glad to see a familiar face in the midst of all of this mysteriousness, and I shout, "Senpai!" with a smile.

This time, he is in a suit rather than uniform, but the look he gives me is the same look. The _you are not worthy to waste my time in any sort of way _look.

I immediately glower, and eye him menacingly as he sits down with his father in the seats across from us.

All of the adults eye this exchange, my mother, uncertainly, my father, sadly, and senpai's father, keenly.

"OK, I am still confused!" I shout, breaking the silence and tension in the room. "WHAT IS GOING ON? Why are YOU here, senpai? And why are you here, senpai's father-I mean, um, Ootori san?"

Yoshio, again, eyes me keenly and smiles, for some strange reason. "She is not any different from what you have described, Kyoya. Well, young lady, let me clear this up for you. Your parents' flower-arranging company and greenhouses are being bought by a new competitor. In a clever lawsuit, this competitor has taken away the financial resources of the company, which the company desperately needs to be avoided to be taken over.

I have decided to provide the financial assistance...as long as you marry one of my sons, and as Kyoya is closest to you in age, one year apart, in fact, he will be your fiancee, and eventually, husband."

My mind is reeling in shock. "Wait...but why me?" I splutter.

"Young lady, your grades are stellar, you are an intelligent and beautiful woman, if you don't mind me saying so, and you have the open face and personality that our family needs to give it a good public impression and to smooth things over with the media, and strengthen company relations. You are also smart, and won't believe everything told to your face, unlike other girls in Ouran High School fit to be the bride of a son of mine."  
>This sounded like a compliment, but it was said in a calculating voice that made me shudder.<p>

"So what does this all lead to?"  
>"You…are marrying me." A voice pipes up, and I look for the source to see that it is senpai.<p>

"ME?" I gawk. "AND HIM? BUT HE HATES ME!"

"That can be fixed," Yoshio says in clipped tones. "Anyway, sign this sheet. I am afraid that you have no choice, unless, of course, you don't want to save your family."

I was getting a headache. "No...no...I will…" I take the pen and I sign my name.

"Here is your engagement ring." Kyoya hands me a simple gold band, which I dislike immediately. If I could have chosen my engagement ring, it would have had a beautiful stone on it. However, this one seems like a handcuff more than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am in my bedroom, packing away everything I own into two suitcases, because, since we're engaged, I'll be moving in with Kyoya.

What should I keep and what should I throw away?

_This polka-dotted dress? _

Hmm...it's cute, but, a little tight...throw away!

_This lemon-colored tank top?_

What was I thinking when I bought it? It's a COMPLETE EYESORE!

_Little Black Dress? _

Hello, that's a FASHION NECESSITY!

And that's how it goes, until everything's packed away.

How can I go about this with such nonchalance, you wonder? I mean, I just got engaged to my ENEMY!

Well, my defense mechanism is refusing to think about it, keeping it out of my mind, and I am trying to do just that while organizing my toiletries bag to take with me.

I mean, I know that this was bound to happen someday. Maybe not now, maybe not with Kyoya. exactly, but someday, with someone. It's the price for living in extravagance. Your marriage itself is a business deal, a transaction, of sorts. It's your fate since you're born. In retrospect, that's probably why the Host Club is so popular. Girls having a little taste of actual love and romance before being whisked away into their own marriages. Of course, love _does _develop, but eventually, and rather than a spark that takes your world by storm, it takes the form of a deep, affable companionship, which is never as good as the spark it is meant to be.

My butler, Ryo, takes down my bags to the foyer, where Kyoya is waiting. His father is gone, to another office or house to sort out some scandal. He stands in his simple, black suit, not looking at me, and when I stop in front of him he holds the ring out. I take it and slip it onto my ring finger without another word.

"So, Okkido-san, please, come with me into the car?" He says in a quiet voice that seems to me like a mask.

"Uh, um, sure, senpai."

"Not senpai. People who are engaged don't call their fiance 'senpai'," He looked at me with a cold glint in his eye. "Unless they're stupid."

His words would affect me, but I was busy looking at my parents, drinking in their sight for what seemed like the last time for a while.

"Goodbye, goodbye," I say gaily, and hug them each separately, trying to keep the tears and thickness out of my voice because my father's lip is quivering and my mother's eyes are starting to tear, and I do not want them to cry. Seeing your parents cry is one of the worst feelings in the world.

"I love you," I say simply and then, I cannot keep the sob out of my voice and the 'you' comes out as a splutter and and I forcefully drag Kyoya to the car because I _know, _that if I stay there one more moment all my resolve will cave and I will start crying like a baby and holding on to their legs and sobbing, "please, let me stay."

I stand expectantly, trying to stop the flow of tears so my eye makeup wouldn't be ruined, and waited for Kyoya to open the door. I thought that he wouldn't, but at the last moment he did, and I ungracefully tumbled into the fancy car.

As we ride along to the Ootori mansion, I look out of the window, and observe that it's brilliantly sunny, contrasting with my dour mood and making me annoyed even more.

"Why is syrup being so _sour?_" Kyoya asks me and looks at me disinterestedly, like I am a specimen in a science class rather than his fiancee.

"I miss my parents…" I murmur and choke up with tears. "Senpai, can I have a hug? You're the only one here with me and I feel really terrible…"

"You hug _me?_" The black-haired teen replied. "No way. Not with _you_, anyway."

"What? Why?" I ask incredulously.

"Because, one, I am not a hugger. And two, why should I do anything for you?"

"In case you missed the memo, stupid, WE'RE ENGAGED!"

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Does that mean anything? Does that _really _mean anything?" I have the feeling that he is about to elaborate, but suddenly we stop in front of the Ootori mansion.

HOLY MOTHER OF PICKLES, IT IS HUGE!  
>The large house-more like a palace, is made of light gray stone. It has one main building, with turrets and arches and stuff like that, and a few smaller ones which I presume house the servant's quarters. I see a swimming pool, a golf course...I even see a stable!<p>

"Wooow…"I exclaim, my eyes growing wider than golf balls. "It's huuge. You're so lucky, senpai!"

He shrugs. "Not lucky enough," and then looks at me with a withering stare.

The meaning is clear. He would consider himself lucky, if he didn't marry me.

All of a sudden, desolation crashes down onto me like waves in the surf. I walk slowly, trying to keep my distance behind him.

_I am a burden_, my mind echoes with each footstep. _Burden, burden, burden. _

All of a sudden, when we reach the door, he immediately takes my arm.

Does he care?

The door opens and he pulls me along, still attached to his arm. I gape in wonder.

We reach the huge dining room and I realize that the only reason he took my arm was to announce our engagement to his family and numerous business associates.

He takes his place at the head of the table and I sit beside him, as customary for the partner of the host.

"I would like to dedicate a toast to my lovely fiance, Miki Okkido. I hope you will enjoy this new future with her. I am sure it will be smooth sailing." He raised his champagne glass to a chorus of 'Cheers' all around. Many people smile at me.

You would think that at least he liked me a little, to call me lovely. But I knew the truth-he was reading off of a mental script, and his tone was fake and stiff. He also let go of my arm as soon as the toast finished.

If he really called me lovely, his mouth would turn up to one side and his eyes would soften.

That sounds creepy, you are thinking right now. No, the only reason I know is because I spend many of my afternoons at the host club.

I can also tell you that for some strange reason, Hikaru owns a bra and Tamaki wears teddybear boxers every other Sunday. It's just some of the quirks you pick up after hanging out with those crazy people all the time.

It hurts, but I'm used to it, or at least I should be. He doesn't care, he never has, and he never will. I am going to be married with him for the rest of my life, so I should get used to this as soon as possible.

"Come with me, Syrup," he says softly but forcefully and I run to catch up with him.

"Where are we going, senpai?" I ask in curiosity.

"Don't call me senpai, at least not when we're in public."

"But why can you call me Syrup in public?"  
>"Because it sounds like a pet name, or a nickname, if you will. Even though it's not. Who else knows that 'Syrup' stands for 'Syrupy Nonsense'?<p>

"Ok, fine," I say lightly, trying to ignore the pang in my heart after the insult. "Kyoya." It sounds alien, and wrong.

"No, no, don't say it like that." Apparently he notices too, and sighs. "For now, senpai will be fine. And to answer your previous question, you hyperactive five-year-old, we're going to our bedroom."

"_OUR _bedroom?" I yelp.

"Of course. We're engaged. _In case you've missed the memo," _he imitates me from earlier, using a falsetto that sounds unnervingly like me.

"Wait...but just to make it understood...we won't ever, you know, do it? I don't think I'm ready, or, frankly, will ever _be _ready."  
>Kyoya laughs, not a good-natured one but a harsh sound which shows no humor. His laugh abruptly stops and he hisses, "I will never, <em>never, NEVER,<em> have 'it' with you. Why would you think you were good enough for me?"

I ignore the now constant sadness in the back of my mind. "I'll have you know," I retorted hotly, "your father thought I was an AMAZING match for you!"

"Well, he doesn't have to spend the rest of his life with YOU, does he? Anyway, we're here. He opens up a door and I gaze at the room in wonder. Then I squeal, jump up, and roll over on the HUGE bed.

"It's so COMFY and COZY and CUSHY! EEEEEEEEEE! And it's in my favorite colors, too! Yellow and green! Senpai, how did you know?"

"If you think I did it, you are mistaken," he replies haughtily. "Your OWN interior decorator was hired to specifically do this room. Anyway, brush your teeth and get into your nightclothes. I can't deal with you normally, how am I supposed to deal with you _grouchy _when you don't get enough sleep in the mornings?"

"Okay," I reply. "Heey, senpai, my bags are still in the foyer, and I'm too tired to get them. Could you lend me a pair of pajamas?"

"You won't ever shut up, will you?" he grumbled. "Fine. Here. Take this. And don't give it back, I don't want to wear something you wore." He roughly shoves it into my hands, and turns on his laptop and sits on one side of the bed and starts typing.  
>I go into the bathroom, close the door, and I change into the pajamas that Kyoya gave me.<p>

They are a little big, and I have to safety-pin the pants, but I like baggy clothes, they make me feel warm.

I brush my teeth, and come back out. It might be my imagination, it probably is, anyway, but Senpai's eyes widen slightly but he abruptly turns away.

"Ugly girl," he mutters, but somehow, there isn't as much venom in his voice. "Come and go to sleep. At least you won't bother me when you shut up."

"OK, first of all, if this is going to work, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO STOP CALLING ME NAMES."

"Why should I? Why should I? You are never going to care for me, and I will never care for you. A few years in, after you have beared children as heirs, then you will probably get into an affair with someone, if they will take you, and as will I. This is destined to be a loveless marriage." Even though his voice remained flat and toneless, I could detect raging emotion, bubbling beneath the surface.

"No, no, no, Kyoya-senpai, you've got it all wrong," I insist, the word 'Kyoya' coming out of my mouth this time sounding a lot less strange. "I will never cheat in a marriage. And I will love you. I will love you till death, because I am that kind of person."

"Well, then, you're setting yourself up for failure, because I will never love you back."

That does it. All of the tears come out in a torrent and I curl myself up on the other side of the bed, sobbing silently. .

"Hey, Syrup," Kyoya calls, after my sobs diminish into hiccups. "Come over here, to this side. You can't hug me, but if it'll stop you from going to the media and complaining about what a bastard I am, you could lean on my shoulder, if you would like. And take a picture, so I can send it to the paper tomorrow for an article about our 'supreme love and understanding for each other,"

The last part is accentuated with sarcasm, and he laughs, but not the harsh laugh from before, but something more gentle.

I crawl over, and lean on his shoulder. Nothing changes in his demeanor, and he keeps on typing, ignoring me.

But I realize, as I fall asleep, head against his upper arm, that I forgot to take the picture but he hasn't said anything.

He probably doesn't want to be seen with me any more than usual, I guess. He's just letting me lean onto him because he doesn't want me to cry for my public appearances for him tomorrow.

I sigh. This marriage is not going to be easy in the least.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, on one side of my bed, all tucked in and cozy although I never remembered sleeping that way. Kyoya is on the other, sleeping soundly on his back, chest gently rising and falling.

It's 6:45 AM and we have to wake up to go to school.

"Senpai," I call happily, "you tucked me in!"

No response. He's still asleep.

"SENPAAAAI!" I shout.

I exaggerate his name the way Tamaki does when he's being stupid. "KIYOYYAAAAA!" I know that grates on his nerves, but still nothing.

"OOOTOOOORI!"  
>"Low-Blood-Pressure-Demon!"<p>

"Stupid Baka-Host!"  
>"Bespectacled Satan!"<p>

I call him all the names, but he doesn't awaken.

I shout in his ear. He pushes me away, but doesn't open his eyes.

"Gowayimsleeping," he mumbles and turns on his side.

"Oook, you asked for it!" I shout and run to the bathroom. I take cold water in my hands and quickly splash it on his face.

His eyes open abruptly, and his pupils dilate, and then they shrink rapidly. Uh-oh.

"MIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he shouts with an unearthly fury and shoots straight up.

_RUN! _is all I can think and I dash and climb up on top of the cupboard. Don't ask me how, I have no idea how I got there.

"Sorry, senpai, but I had to wake you up! We have to go to school!"

His fury evaporates. "Well, then, we'd better get ready," he says in a more normal tone. "I'm going to sit and work on some accounts, so you can bathe and get dressed first."

I hoist myself off of the cupboard. "Wait...YOU CALLED ME MIKI! For the first time since I met you in freshman year!"

"No, I didn't!" He grumbles.

"You DID! When your morning demon self was chasing me!"

"Morning what?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing, nothing, nothing at all. I sure didn't say anything about you being a morning demon..."

"That's something, coming from Miki Mouse. Huh? Always talking and talking in that stupid squeaky voice of yours and never shutting up." He scowled and then turned back to his laptop.

Huh? A squeaky voice that never shuts up? Was I really that annoying?  
>"Uh, um, I'm...uh, gonna go and get ready so..." I hurried to the bathroom and closed the door. I slumped against it.<p>

_I'm married to a man who hates me..._I sigh and my eyes start to tear.

_**But wait!**_ A little voice popped up in my head. _**If he hated you so much, then why did he call you Miki? **_

_Well, he was chasing me in a murderous fury! _

_**But the only people he calls by the first name is the Host Club, and now, you! **_

_Good point, but still..._

I check my watch. Ten minutes till Kyoya's car leaves to the school. I better hurry!  
>I shower, using my special handmade floral soap (I made it myself a few weeks ago! How cool is that?) I dry myself using one of Kyoya's fluffy towels which I have staked as mine because I...uh...kinda forgot towels...and put on the ridiculous banana uniform.<p>

I look in the mirror, and carefully brush my brown hair into a cute style, and put on eyeliner, mascara and blush.

I come out, and Kyoya brushes past me into the bathroom without a word.

A while later, when we are both ready, and breakfast is finished, we get into the limo to school.

There's something wrong, it's easy to say that much.

There's a stiff discomfort that is charging the air that was never there before, and Kyoya looks out of the window, on the other side of the seat, sipping from a huge thermos of coffee.

I also look out of my window, and I imagine.

_How I would have liked my romance to be like: _

My 'type' is definitely tall, handsome, charismatic, charming, romantic, and emotional. Sort of like Tamaki...but maybe with less 'Tamaki-ness' if you know what I mean.

He should be well-dressed and stare at me whenever we have classes together, and use any excuse at all to put his hand on my shoulder or around me. And then one day, we would go to the beach and see the fireworks and then he would kiss me and it would be magical.

Instead, I have a-well, he is tall, handsome in a way, charismatic when he wants to be, charming, when he wants to be too.

But Kyoya being emotional or romantic? _Kyoya _wanting any excuse to touch me or hug me? _Kyoya _giving me a first kiss in beautiful scenery?

The thought is so ridiculous that I actually laugh out loud.

The dark-haired teen turns from his window and gives me a look that was half detached curiosity and half...well, I couldn't really identify it.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, nothing, senpai. Had a thought, that was all."

"Ok, Syrup, we have to have everyone believe that our engagement is joyful and perfect, so put on a good act." His voice is a lot more biting, for some reason, than last night or this morning before our little argument, if you will.

"Ah, um, sure. Totally."

We get out of the car and he helps me out. Not from the goodness of his heart, though. When he's pulling me out of the car, he whispers in my ear. "I will escort you, and you will convince everyone."

He takes my arm and the minute someone waves to us from the inside of the gates, his entire demeanor changes completely.

He unhooks his arm from mine and instead loops it around my shoulder, drawing me in so I land against him with an 'oof!' and accidentally step on his foot. He grimaces but says nothing.

"Good morning, Ootori-senpai! How's your day so far?" a girl with curly red hair asks with a smile. She's tiny. Probably a freshman.

"It would be better, if this idiot wasn't ruining my day," He looked at me and said with a smirk.

BUT HIS TONE WAS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM WHEN HE CALLED ME AN IDIOT FOR REAL! He made "idiot" sound like a romantic endearment, and then, get this!

He bent down and kissed me on the nose, grinning all the while, and pulled my ear, but gently.

The freshman looked like she was about to explode, she was so red. I think she saw some of her friends in the distance, so she ran off to tell them what _exactly _just happened.

As soon as she was gone, Kyoya wiped off his mouth on a silk handkerchief, and glared at me, as if this was somehow MY fault.

I glared right back, but then we saw someone, and we became all 'lovey dovey' again.

After school, we went to the Host Club. Tamaki was all up in my face, pinching my cheeks and taking pictures with me.

"MIKI-CHAN IS KYOYA'S WIIIIIFE!" He sang as he rocketed around the room, Hikaru and Kaoru providing accompaniment on these ridiculous honky trumpets.

"Not just yet!" I called out. "We still have to plan the wedding!"

"Congratulations, Miki-nyan!" Hunny had been calling everyone "nyan" lately, apparently, to add to his cuteness level.

"Ah," Mori agreed. "Congratulations."

"Hey, thanks guys!" I scooped Hunny up into a hug and awkwardly patted Mori on the shoulder.

Haruhi came over to me and said, "I'd say congratulations, but this isn't going to be easy, is it?"

I was going to reply, "yeah, but something suddenly kicked." The shine in his eyes. The not-so-deep voice. The not-so-male emotional intuition.

"Haruhi," I gasp, "you're a GIRL!"

"Guess you figured out my secret!" She laughs, a natural, pleasant one. "Only don't tell anyone, or Tamaki will flood the school with tears and Kyoya will increase my debt even more."

"I would pay it for you, it isn't that much, but honestly, I think Kyoya _wants _you here," I reply.

"I figured," Haruhi grins.

"Uh,um, Haruhi? Tamaki is looking out of the window and an idiot like him is bound to fall out of it, and it doesn't help that Hikaru and Kaoru are playing tag there. You might want to calm them down."

"Good idea," she agrees, and runs to the window, leaving me by myself.

Kyoya is suddenly beside me. "Come, Syrup, we have to go to a press conference now."

He makes it sound loving but I can hear the not-so-loving undertones.

The news building is only five minutes away by car, and the next thing I know we are at a podium _surrounded _by the press.

"Ootori! Why did you marry her?"  
>"Girl, what's your name?"<p>

"Miki, Miki, Miki, how is Kyoya like in _bed?_"

I facepalmed at that one. This was going to be a long press conference.

Kyoya dictates my answers by staying still if I'm right, and flicking me if I'm going on a wrong path. I answer all the questions with as much fake happiness and glee I could summon.

"Yes, Kyoya and I are simply in LOVE with each other! It started when he noticed my eye color and complimented me, and then, I was smitten!" I pour as much of my own (pulverized) romantic hopes and dreams into the answers, so they sound genuine.

After the press conference, I stand about in a corner while Kyoya talks to some reporter or other.

My stomach grumbles. I kind of forgot to eat lunch, because I was into the whole acting thing.

I look around for food, but I see none.

"Here," A warm voice that reminds me of sunshine says. "Would you like this?"

I turn around and my jaw drops. Like literally. There's a guy, like about, 16 or something, with hair the color of sunlight and clear green eyes that you could _fall _into.

He holds out a few strawberries and I eagerly take them.

"Thanks so much!" I smile.

"Your eye color...it's so unusual," he rumbles in a deep, yet soft, voice. "They're golden on the outside, and green on the inside."

"Thanks again! Oh wait, you were listening to that interview!" I exclaim.

"Yeah," he replies. "But I can tell that none of what you said was true, anyway, so I'm trying to give you a do-over."

"Wait," I panic. "Was it that obvious?"

"No, but Kyoya wouldn't do all of that to someone he liked."

"Oh, you know him?"  
>"Yeah, my father is the owner of this building so I met him at parties and the like. Can't say I really like him."<p>

"Me neither-"

Suddenly, a very angry Kyoya appears, takes me by the hand, and forcefully leads me away.

"In the car," he hissed. "Now."


	4. Chapter 4

"What did I do wrong, senpai? Geez, you're getting all fired up for nothing...all I was doing was talking to that nice dude over there." I say once we're in the car and the doors are closed.

"You cannot say anything bad about our engagement." Kyoya fires back at me. "At least not in public. That 'nice dude' is Atsushi Koizora, the son of the CEO of Japan Future News And Media. He could have it printed in twenty seven different languages in fifty business papers that ours is a loveless engagement. IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENS IF HE DECIDES TO," his voice suddenly rises. "This WHOLE engagement would lose its purpose and this would be the first 'scandal' to taint the Ootori name." 

"What? Scandal? Isn't that taking it a little too far?" I am not angry, at least, not yet, but I am perplexed.

"You don't know what some companies want to happen to us." Kyoya's teeth are gritted and his knuckles are white. "They would make a big deal out of nothing." 

"Fineeee," I whine. "I won't tell anybody. But can I tell Haruhi?"

"Who you tell doesn't matter as long as it isn't in public and it doesn't get out. Got that, Syrup?"

"Yes, I guess so," I reply and stare out the window on the other side. I look at the brightly clothed children, floating clouds and gray buildings. 

This is not how I imagined my marriage to be. I wanted to fall in love with a man that valued me. Clearly not Kyoya.

A man who would always care about me, pick me up when I felt horrible.

However, Kyoya was the MAIN reason I felt horrible. A tear started to run down my face.

Immediately, the Demon Lord himself, asks in a rough and maybe a little caring voice, "What's wrong?"

"How could you even tell I was crying?" I ask, amazed. Hikaru and Kaoru don't call him a superhuman for nothing.

"Your reflection, idiot. The window is reflecting your face." He paused, and added, "are you still mad that I called you Miki Mouse?"

"Yeah…" I reply. "It kinda hurt me. I'm trying my best to make this work, and…"

I stop, voice trailing off. Minutes tick by.

After about ten minutes, Kyoya clears his throat and says, "I'm sorry. I won't call you that anymore." 

"It's okay, as long as you remember. And I'll try to be quiet from now on and not annoy you."

"No, it would be a waste for you to stop chattering that useless garbage now that I'm used to it."

Translated from Kyoya-speak, it means, "no, it's fine, I don't mind now, talk all you want."  
>It would be sweet…<p>

IF HE DIDN'T PHRASE IT IN SUCH A MEAN WAY!

The next morning, after successfully waking Kyoya without destroying the house, (I had to inject five needles into his arm before he even opened an eye.) I took a shower and put on my banana colored Ouran uniform.

The bow on the dress was pink, and I thought it would be a good idea to put on some sparkly white eyeshadow (not too much, though) to match with it. I also put on mascara and tinted lip gloss, because lipstick looks really unnatural on me.

I spent half an hour to carefully curl my hair, and then put on a polka-dot ribbon headband.

Deciding that was enough beautification, I exited the bathroom and called to Kyoya, who was sleepily drinking strong coffee on the bed that he could use the bathroom now if he liked. He nodded brusquely and swept past me to the bathroom after collecting his towel and clothes.

I went to the windowsill, where my sunflower was, in a little pot.

Well, it didn't really flower yet, so it was a green plant with a few leaves.

I watered it lovingly, while patting the leaves and soil.  
>You might think this is weird, but I felt as if the sunflower was my daughter, or something, that I had to take care of.<p>

I really love plants and gardening. You might think this is boring, but I really am good at it!  
>I told it, in a soft voice of course, "You are going to grow into a beautiful plant with large flowers! Keep going and don't give up!"<br>I hummed "kiss kiss fall in love" while I adjusted the window light and pot placement.

I suddenly stopped. I felt like someone was watching me.  
>I turned around, but there was no one there.<p>

Later that afternoon, after school, I decided to go with Kyoya to the Host Club. Why not? Besides, I wanted to talk to Haruhi and say hi to the hosts.

I went to the third music room alone (Kyoya had gone ahead) and opened the door. Roses swirled out, but this time, they were pink petals rather than red. 

All the hosts were dressed as different types of candy. Kyoya was a chocolate bar, dressed in all brown with a 'Hershey's' logo imprinted jacket. Tamaki was dressed up as cotton candy, with a pink, wispy costume. Mori was a stick of licorice, his costume looking almost like the real thing. Hikaru and Kaoru were both Jelly Beans. And Hunny looked adorable in a strawberry cake costume.

A big banner across the room read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUNNY!"

I was drawn into the shouting, music and laughing that is the Ouran High School Host club. I wished Hunny a very happy birthday, and sat with Tamaki, just for old times' sake, and he told us about the time he tried commoner ramen for the first time. 

"So when Haruhi told us there was ramen, I didn't know what it was! So I asked him (read: bugged him) to buy me some! When I put the first spoonful into my mouth, I felt like I was in HEAVEN!" His eyes glittered with happiness.

"Mouuu, Master Tamaki, can we please stop talking about ramen?" Risa Sakamoto, a whiny but otherwise nice blond customer griped.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki got up and held Risa in his arms. "Because you know, the best way to eat ramen is straight from my mouth…"

All the rest of the girls blushed and squealed while Risa fainted. I would have ordinarily, too, blush and giggle and all of that, but something had changed. This seemed a little too...shiny...a little too sparkly...a little too...what was the word?

Ah, yes, that's it. Fake.

Hurriedly, I excused myself and stood at the edge of the room, simply musing to myself.

I had always loved Tamaki's stupid, seductive, sparkling flirting...for a year or two, even!  
>So why was I getting tired of it now?<p>

Breaking out of my reverie, I saw Kyoya talk with his customers. He was all gentle smiles, polite gestures and was very kind to all of his customers.

"Hey, watcha thinking about?" a voice too deep to be a girl's and too high to be a boy's interrupts.

"HARUHI!" I shout, and twirl her around, in true host club style. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

She laughs, and her eyes crinkle. I can sort of see why she is popular with so many girls (and guys) in this school.

"You were looking at Kyoya earlier," she says, with her characteristic bluntness. "With a sad look. What's wrong?"

"He is really mean to me, Haruhi! I think he hates me. And he's nice to all of these girls. They're all so much better than I am. Maybe he should have married someone better than, well, me."

"Oh, really?" The cross-dressing girl asks. "First of all, there isn't that many better options than you. You're good looking, smart, sociable, talented and rich. Second of all, look at his smile. It doesn't have any teeth and his lips are closed. That means he isn't really enjoying the company of these girls. Next time you're with him, get him to smile. See if he smiles with his teeth."

"HARUHEEEEE TRY SOME COMMONER CANDIES WITH MEEE!" Tamaki yells from where he's playing in a spinny chair.

"I have to leave now, Miki-chan! I need to make sure Tamaki doesn't choke himself. She sprints off and I'm left alone.

I sit and play chess with Mori while Hunny takes a nap on a nearby sofa. Mori doesn't really talk, but he and I occasionally play chess together. I'm not very good, and playing with him improves my skill level.

The sun is setting by the time the club is all cleaned up and the rest of the members have gone home. Kyoya locks up.

"So senpai…" I begin, wanting to ask him a question. "When are we going to have our wedding? I mean...you haven't made it very clear at all…"

"Not now, of course. Only after both you and I graduate." He smiles humorlessly. "So I have at least two years' time before you" and you was said in a very nasty type of way, as if I was a bug rather than a human, "and I are lawfully wedded."

"Would you have…" I'm slightly afraid to hear the answer. "Preferred to fall in love?"

"I don't know." He thinks for a while and replies. He looks at me with a shrewd, but otherwise unreadable look in his coal-black eyes. "What about you?"

Before, I would have shouted, "YES! OF COURSE! I'M A DIEHARD ROMANTIC!" But now, looking at the sunset through the window, and the brown panels of wood and Kyoya's angular, handsome face, I'm at a loss. I don't know.

"I don't know." 

"Well, we're never going to know, huh, Syrup?" Kyoya flashes me a rare, albeit wistful and sad, smile. "Come on. Let's go home." He walks away and I hurriedly follow.


End file.
